


Mirror Images

by Lillian_nator



Series: Short and Sweet [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Tommy knew that he had been here before. He wasn’t stupid.It was a fucking mirror image.But this time: Tommy would keep his fucking promise.[Or Tommy would fix things, after Wilbur broke multiple promises.]
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Short and Sweet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017712
Comments: 20
Kudos: 552





	Mirror Images

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> for reference, Tommy is 16, and Fundy is 8.

Tommy knew he had been here before, he wasn’t dumb. 

It wasn’t a new feeling, the fear rushing through him, the air racing out of his lungs. The panic had already set its place in the pit of his stomach. Rage and worry flashing through his bright blue eyes, as he raced through the halls of his small home. 

This wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. But, he’d be damned if he stopped trying to stop it from happening, over, and over, and over again. 

The sharp, and high-pitched scream was branded in his mind, the sobs echoing from the dimly lit room made the teen move faster, shoving himself against and through the door, his frantic breaths echoing his concern for the young boy. 

The fox-hybrid seated in the middle of the too-big bed - meant for someone else, 3 times the boy’s size - he was grasping at his own hair, lungs searching for air, as he sobbed and coughed, and cried. 

Tommy’s face softened, “Hey Funds, it’s okay, I’m here.”

* * *

Tommy’s hands were covering his ears, _no no no nonononononono._

He could feel the phantom pain in his abdomen, the scar stinging, and aching as if it were just created. He could still see it, the bright baby blue sky, the crystal clear water, the fluffy clouds. He couldn’t get it out of his head, the blood, the arrow in his fucking chest, there was so much fucking blood, oh my god, the bruises along his sides, his vision going white, coughing up more **Fucking Blood**. He could still hear everything, the whirl of the arrows flying through the air, the sound of flesh being pierced, his own gasp, the sound of his knees buckling to the ground, Tubbo’s scream, Wilbur’s shout, Fundy’s whine from within Niki’s arms. 

He felt like he couldn’t move, his hands just dug deeper into the sides of his scalp. He might have been drawing blood, he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He couldn’t fucking breathe. 

He sobbed harder, his choked sobs surely waking up someone in the Caravan, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

_SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, IT HURTS, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP_

Wilbur burst through the door, Tommy could barely see it through his tear-filled eyes. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled, face mellowing a small bit, knowing that it was just a nightmare, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay Toms. You’re okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Wilbur slowly moved forward, as if Tommy was a stray cat.

* * *

Tommy sat across from the small boy, legs crossed, by himself looking small, but next to the fox, he was gigantic. The boy was still sobbing, and whimpering - but the blonde wouldn’t touch Fundy unless he had express permission. Tommy was always sporadic when he had nightmares, he would kick and hit Wilbur everytime that Wilbur tried to touch him. 

The blonde silently wondered if it ran in the family.

“Hey Bud, is it alright if I touch you?” Tommy asked softly, and slowly. 

The orange-haired boy nodded smally, whimpering slightly in a way that made Tommy want to burn the entire world just to see Fundy smile again. The teen gradually brought his palm to the side of Fundy’s face, rubbing his thumb against Fundy’s cheek gently. Fundy immediately buried himself in the touch, letting out a low whine. 

“I know it’s scary Fundy, I’ve been here before. You need to tell me what the dream was, Bud, it’s the only way I can help.” Tommy mumbled, bringing his nephew closer. “Can you give me your hand, Funds? Stop pulling on your hair, it’s a bad habit.” 

Fundy slowly pulled his hand away from his hair, lacing his fingers with Tommy’s.

“I-I-I” Fundy started, eyes tearing up, still softly sobbing. 

“It’s okay Fundy, you got it.” Tommy encouraged, with a soft smile. 

“I was with Mr. Schlatt again.” Fundy started, using his free hand to wipe his eyes. “And - and - and, Ms. Niki was crying, and - and Mr. Eret was leaving - and, Mr. Tubbo was yelling - and - and -” Fundy burst out into another round of sobs. 

“Hey, hey.” Tommy brought Fundy to his chest, and Fundy nuzzles his head into Tommy a little. “It’s okay. It’s scary - I know. It’s scary, and you have every right to feel this way.” 

The teen rests his head atop Fundy’s. “Schlatt can’t hurt you anymore. No one can. I’ll protect you Bud.”

* * *

Wilbur made his way over to Tommy, slowly. Not making any sudden movements. 

“Arrow.” Tommy choked out, gasping for air.

“What?” Wilbur asked, surprised that Tommy spoke.

“The arrow Wilbur. Get it out. Get the arrow out. Get it out. Oh my god, why is it in me? Why is it still there - it hurts so bad. It hurts so fucking bad, Wilbs. Get it out - holy shit - get the fucking arrow out of my side Wilbur!” Tommy’s words became more rushed and frantic. 

Wilbur looked at his little brother with wide eyes, “Tommy, there is no arrow.” 

He took another step forward. 

“What the fuck do you mean Wilbur! This isn’t funny, there is a fucking arrow in my ribs - and holy shit, it’s killing me. GET IT OUT!” Tommy sobbed. 

“Tommy. Look at me.” Tommy looked at him in the eyes. Bright watery blue met worried chestnut brown. “There. Is. No. Arrow.”

Wilbur’s arm brushed Tommy’s scar. It was on the left side of his ribs, spanning 3 or 4 of them. Tommy swallowed, and sharply looked at WIlbur. Panic slowly subsiding from his eyes - but his hand shot up and grabbed the wrist that had brushed against his side.

“There is no arrow, Toms. It’s okay. You’re safe.” Wilbur brushed the hair out of Tommy’s face, watching as Tommy slowed his breathing down, and looked around the room. 

“Hey it’s okay, I’m here Toms. It’s gonna be okay.” Wilbur climbed in next to Tommy. 

“It felt so real.” Tommy rasped. 

“I know.” Wilbur had brought Tommy into a gentle hug, the blonde resting his head on Wilbur’s shoulder.

Tommy swallowed thickly again, “I - was back there again. And it hurt Wilbur. A lot.” 

“You’re okay now. It’s gonna be okay.”

* * *

Fundy let out a soft purr, laying atop Tommy.

The teen always wondered how much animal instinct Fundy had - _he was going to try something._

Tommy lightly scratched behind Fundy’s ear, and the soft purring became louder, as he felt Fundy relax even further into Tommy’s hold. 

Tommy nestled his face into Fundy’s hair, but before they could go to sleep, Fundy spoke up.

* * *

Tommy was warm. He was okay. 

Wilbur was here, Wilbur would keep him safe. 

His sobs turned into sniffles, as the phantom pain slowly faded. 

“You should get some rest Toms.” Wilbur advised, running his hand gently through Tommy’s hair, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

But before either of them could rest, Tommy spoke up.

* * *

“Please don’t leave me, like Papa did.” Fundy gingerly asked, looking up at his Uncle.

“Oh Funds,” No one would ever hurt his fucking 8 year-old nephew again. The world had already thrown enough at the short fox-hybrid. “I would never. You mean so much to me Funds.” 

“Okay, Uncle Tommy.” Fundy whispered, before his breaths evened out. 

Tommy continued scratching softly behind Fundy’s ear, enjoying the light purr, as his mind filled with thoughts, wishes, and regrets.

* * *

“Please don’t hurt me like Dream did.” Tommy nestled himself deeper into the crook of his older brother’s neck. “I don’t think I could take it.” 

Wilbur stopped petting Tommy’s hair. Shock evident in his features. 

“Of course not Toms. I will always be there for you. I would die before I hurt you, Toms.”

* * *

Tommy knew that he had been here before. He wasn’t stupid. 

It was a fucking mirror image. 

But this time: Tommy would keep his fucking promise.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> I hope you liked this. 
> 
> I released a pretty fluffy oneshot in this same universe the other day, so I thought I would do some angst - you know? 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if you did, or have any thoughts on the matter, tell me in the comments down below! 
> 
> Have a good day! :)


End file.
